Happily ever after
by MissSportyy11094
Summary: saber came back after five years but not to see Shirou but to see Gilgamesh SaberXGilgamesh
1. Chapter 1

**Happily ever after**

**Chapter 1: My wish**

It has been five years. Five years since I went back to my world as king. Five years since I first shirou. Five years since I fought. Five years since I ate Sakura's food. I miss them. But something feels incomplete. I want to see him. His golden hair and red eyes. I don't know why but what he last said when he disappeared went into my head. I want to see him. What he said last….." somethings are beautiful when they are touched." I need to see him. I want to ask him what he meant by that. I need it. And then I stood up from my slumber in the forest and I arranged my navy blue skirt and my blond hair and I started to walk. I walked and walked and I laid my eyes on something beautiful. Not him. But something as beautiful as him. It was a waterfall, it wasn't very big it was quite small, but the water was golden in color and I wanted to take a bath in the water and so I removed my skirt and my white blouse and tried to put my foot into the water but some voice from the water said." You shall not come inside me, for I can only appear in the neediest eyes."

"Neediest eyes?" I said out loud." What is that suppose to mean?" but the water replied for me." If thou have a wish. Thou shall fulfill it."

" I have a wish, I have a need." I said when all the hopes came back to me

" then thou shall drink my water and think of thou need." The water said."thou are a very noble eve ." and I bent into the golden water hoping to see my reflection but I only saw the color gold. _Maybe this is a Golden water. Maybe I can fulfill my needs._ I bent down and drank the water and so many thoughts came into my head. The day I was summoned my Shirou and the day Castor asked me to become her servant and then he appeared and he said I was his. Is he still going to say that. And the day I fought him after my date with Shirou. And the day I last saw him. He went back to his world. Will he accept me if I go back to him. He offered he his hand but I declined it because I didn't know what he wanted. I thought it was a sick joke. And I still think that. But I always loved him through the hate I show. I loved Shirou but something was missing. But my heart is fully in control with his heart. I don't know why but I restrained myself from telling his name. I loved his name but I didn't want to tell it unless I see him. I am soulless without him. And then I was thinking of him. His face , his hair and I fell asleep next to the golden waterfall. It was a peaceful slumber for I knew that when I wake up my need will come true.

" saber, saber," said a male voice in my ears. Its not his voice but a familiar voice.

" saber? Can you hear me?" said a female voice. I recognize this voice. The person who had these voice helped me through my war. And I opened my eyes and I saw a raven-haired girl. Not the young girl I knew but the same girl who grew a little old. And then I saw Shirou more manly. He had a bit more long hair and he looked very handsome.

"Shirou? Rin?" I managed to say their names as I saw the look on their faces confused and astonished but also happy. And I suddenly got up wondering were I am.

" where am I ?" I asked in astonishment.

" saber? You are in our house now . we saw you in near in the bench near the park and you were sleeping and I came next to you and saw who you are and then I called Rin and we took you to my house." Said Shirou. He was happy. But there was a ting of sadness in his voice. He thought he should have waited for me. But it seems he has moved on. And I am okay with that. And then I saw Rin, more beautiful than ever. And I turned my head towards her and I asked." So Rin? You still live here?"

" well yes" she replied. She had the same tone which Shirou had and I glanced at my room. It was same as it was before. And I noticed that Rin was happy I was here and old friend but she thought I would steal something of hers. I was in deep thoughts when Shirou broke the silence." Me and Rin are now engaged."

" well congratulations." I said and I truly felt happy for them .

" I thought you came here for Shirou" said Rin with disbelief. She noticed that I was truly happy for them.

" I knew that I shouldn't hold back Shirou from moving on." I said

" then why are you here?" asked Shirou with happiness.

" I made a wish at a golden lake and then I was here." I said

" what was your wish?" asked Rin

" a little too personal" I said

" oh I understand , you can live here as long as you like this place is all yours." Said Shirou and he continued." You must also know that Illiya is also living here."

" speaking of her do you know what she did?" said Rin to shirou

" what?" asked Shirou

"she was having a nap." Said Rin

" Rin that isn't bad." I said.

" guess where? I Shirou's ROOM!" said Rin " HUGGING HIS PILLOW."

" speaking of me behind my back huh Rin?" said a voice behind Rin and then she came out. Illya she looked very beautiful. She has grown up into a teenager and she has cut her hair short and she looked amazing.

" SABER? So good to see you" she ran and she came and hugged me.

" its good to see you too." I said as I meant it because I really missed her bubbly attitude and her beautiful smile.

" so what brings you here?" she asked

" c'mon I'll explain it to you " said Rin as she pulled away Illya from the room and she left me and Shirou alone.

" I'm sorry" said Shirou," I should have waited for you but I didn't want to be alone."

" its okay" I replied

" your in search of him"said Shirou

" who?" I asked innocently

" Gilga-"

" yes I interrupted please don't say his name." I said wondering how he found out.

" okay I'm sorry I knew you would come back here. Not for me. But for him." Said Shirou

" yes" and that's all I said. Shirou went out of the room back to Rin and I was staring at the moon and stars.

_I hope I'll find you soon. Sweety_. She heard a voice saying that in her mind. She must be hallucinating. But she heard his velvet voice. Even though It was inside her head and she was having a shock and then she had a grin on her face and she replied to the voice.

" yes I'll find you too."


	2. Chapter 2: Golden king

**Chapter 2: Golden king**

It has been two weeks since I'm in the human world and I'm sure I'll stay here as long as I'll find him. I held the bag tightly near my chest. I just went out to buy some hot bread for lunch and I always love the warmth in my chest whether it comes from love or from hot breads. For two weeks I've been having dreams. The same dreams. The last words he spoke to me, it always comes back in my dreams. The way he smiled when he found out he lost, lost to a girl according to him. I'm not that attractive, I wonder why he was fond of me. I was thinking about him when I walking through the park and I saw a bench and I thought I needed to rest for sometime. Coming to this world really made me exhausted and I didn't like it one bit. Its not I'm going to fight but I like to be active and then I sat on the bench and I felt the air blowing through my hair. I looked different now. If I was supposed to fight, I would have looked different but I just came to find him and I wanted to look good. I left my hair down leaving my blond locks till my shoulder and I was wearing a pink and yellow summer dress which I borrowed from Illya till I get my own cloths. This dress looks good on me. It was a back tie dress and it showed off my milky white back and it was till my knees and it complemented my long legs. I looked at the cherry-blossoms trees which has pink blossoms on it. It looked beautiful.

"wow beautiful." I said as I admired the place.

"not as beautiful as you, my love." Said a velvet voice behind my back. I quickly turned to find the golden king standing there.

"Gilgamesh" I whispered.

" yes my darling it has been a long time," said the golden lion standing in front of me now.

"how?" I managed to choke the word out of my throat.

" when I find you here, then it's a matter of time that I should also be here" said Gilgamesh proud of himself.

"well"

"please tell me you are happy to see me." Said the handsome king

"tell me something" I said it wasn't a question. I was demanding him.

" anything" said Gilgamesh now frowning

"the last time we met- I mean fought , you said something, something are beautiful-" " when they are not touched" he finished the sentence for me

"yes-s" I stammered.

" I mean exactly what I said and I'm sure you know it." Said Gilgamesh

" I really don't understand." I said

" I accept my defeat." Said Gilgamesh bending his head.

" it must be hard to be defeated by a girl, especially for the Lion king." I said trying to be sarcastic.

" NO! no not that, I mean I asked you something and you declined. At first I refused to believe that someone will actually refuse me. But you did. And I refused that. I thought I can have you because I am king and I thought I can force you, but I was wrong. You belong to that boy." Said Gilgamesh feeling smug

" that boy is Shirou and is now engaged." I said

"well congratulation." He said without a ting of happiness.

"not to me, but Rin." I said trying to control my laugh.

"Ah! That girl, lucky her and lucky me" said Gilgamesh now fully happy.

" lucky you? I don't think so." I said as I took off back to the house hoping he would catch up.

" wait!, you haven't found anyone yet right?" asked Gilgamesh

"nope and I am not planning to." I said as I walked away. Suddenly Gilgamesh ran in front of me and he went down on his knees and he said." Will you marry me?"

" this is not funny, WHAT A SICK JOKE!" I couldn't believe it. He hasn't changed. Still trying to own me.

" I want to marry you not because you are king Arthur but because the sky is blue and tree's and green and because I can live and each breath is because of you." Said the handsome lion but I knew I shouldn't give in easy he may be joking but still…..

" where did you get it from a book?" I asked in disbelief.

" it came from my heart." Said Gilgamesh and I truly felt that he mean it but I couldn't give him that easily but I wanted him so badly…

"well if your so sure then lets go on a date" I decided

"AH! A DATE! Wait what is a date?" said the beautiful king with a innocent look.

" when a person wants to express his likeness for his mate then he will take her for a date." I said educating him.

" what do people do on dates?" he asked with a grin

" they talk." I replied

" about?" he was prompting me that was obvious.

" about likes and dislikes and everything." I said

" Great then I suppose we have a date tomorrow." Said Gilgamesh grinning at me.

" I suppose." I said blushing

" it was nice to see but I have to end this nice chat for I have a date to prepare. Meet me here at five tomorrow I shall be waiting." Said the king as he vanished inside the trees. I couldn't believe it. I have a date with Gilgamesh! The golden king. I was waiting for this for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

**Chapter 3: before date**

"WHAT!?" shouted Rin" you have a date with that bloodsucking, heart breaking, soulless leech in three hours."

"please stop calling him names." I said staring at my feet and slightly blushing

"you don't like him do you?" she asked in disbelief

"Noooo" I said trying to sound sincere

" okay now mean it."she snapped back

"just get me dressed okay?" I asked back.

"whatever you say."Rin replied

" don't make it a big fuss!" I hissed

" A BIG FUSS!"

"Shhhh…." I ushered her

"he nearly killed you!" she said in astonishment

" and he's very sorry." I snapped back

"whatever you say, now let's get you dressed okay?"she asked

"beautify me!" I said with enthusiasm. I am going to look beautiful even if it kills me. I cant look bad. I don't want to look bad. I want to look beautiful and pretty. I want to look curvy because he is a king and I should look like I deserved him

**The date**

When we arrived at their destination, I left a little queasy. I never liked it he made me close my eyes and he wanted it to be some sort of surprise. I took a few moments to catch my breath, and then inquired, "Where are we?"

"We're on the roof of my apartment building," replied Gilgamesh, in a rather obvious tone.

"The roof?" I asked in shock. "What do you mean the roof?"

"Um, well, how do I explain? Oh yeah," began Gilgamesh, "a roof is the top part of a building, and it keeps the rain out. Seriously, darling, we're having dinner up here. " I started to frown, so he added, "Would you rather go to a restaurant? We can go anywhere you want."

I looked around and saw that there was already a beautiful table set, with a bottle of wine chilling next to it. There was also a wooden swing with fairy lights all around. "No, this is nice, and you apparently went to a lot of trouble, Gilgamesh, but the thing is, well, how do I put this so you won't make fun of me? The thing is, I'm afraid of heights!" I said rather quickly.

"What?" He was now laughing. "You are joking, right?"

"No, I am afraid of heights. Heights; afraid; me." I motioned to the roof and then went back.

"But, we aren't even up that high!" he told me.

"How high is not that high?" I inquired of him.

"Well, my flat is the penthouse, and that's on the top floor, and my penthouse is on the 22nd floor; so I guess if my math is correct, we're on the 23rd floor," he told me plainly.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Twenty-three floors up! Oh MY GOODNESS! I'm going to throw up! I cannot breath. Help me. I have to go away from here." I started to walk toward the middle of the roof, holding out her arms in front of her. He could tell I was truly afraid.

Gilgamesh said to her, "Come to the railing with me. You'll see that we're not that high up. I mean, . Give me your hand and come to the railing." He motioned for her to come join him.

"NO!" I yelled. "I don't want to come to the railing! I can't do this, Gilgamesh. I'm really going to be sick. Maybe we should go to a restaurant or something, and by the way why do live in a apartment." As I was speaking to him, I was gripping one of the chairs that were at the table, and I was holding on so tight that my knuckles were turning white.

Gilgamesh walked over to her. He held out his hand. He said, " I need a place to live even if it is small compared to my palace, now don't you trust me?"

"OF COURSE I DON"T TRUST YOU!" I bellowed.

"You don't trust me?" he asked, truly hurt.

"No, I'm sorry, but I really don't think I do," I responded.

"Okay, maybe that is justified, but seriously, just come with me to the railing. Take one look down. If you're still afraid after that, I'll take you anywhere you want to go." He walked closer to me and, his hand still offered for me to take. He finally approached me, and when it was obvious that I was not going to take his hand, he reached to the back of the chair I was clutching, and tried to pry my fingers loose, but to no avail. He got a very determined look on his face, and he started to drag me, chair and all, over toward the railing.

By this point, I was actually screaming things like, "NO!" and, "Please, no," and, "I can't!" and, "No, Gilgamesh!"

"You're stronger than you look," he muttered under his breath. He finally decided to just pick me up, chair and all, and make me face her fears. He stopped dragging me, and went to stand behind me, and put both arms around my waist and picked me up. I was so shocked that I let go of the chair, and tried to pry his arms off my waist. Without the chair, I was much easier to move, even if I was now kicking him in his shins.

I continued to plead with him, "Please, Gilgamesh; please don't make me do this." I started whimpering, and then actually started crying. When we were less than one-step from the railing he let me down, and I turned and buried my face in his chest, still crying.

He put both his arms around me and started stroking my hair. He started whispering to me, "It's alright, Darling. It is okay. I'll not let you fall. Please, we're at the railing now. Just take one small look."

I looked up at him and said, "I think I hate you."

"Yes, yes, everyone hates 'big bad' Gilgamesh. I seriously doubt I would know what to do if they didn't. Now, please take one look, so we can get to our dinner."

I buried my face deeper in his chest and said, "Please don't make me. I know it's silly, and I know it's irrational, but you know what? I would never make you do something you really didn't want to do. Please, just take me home, Take me home."

"No, I won't take you home," he stated very matter of fact. "Take a look this instant. Then we can have a nice dinner. I'll hold on to you the entire time. I promise not to let go. You need to get over this fear, sweetheart I mean seriously you defeated me but not able to defeat your fears."

"You know, your chances of ensuring a goodnight kiss becomes slimmer and slimmer each moment you make me stand next to this railing," I said in all seriousness, while looking up into his red eyes.

"Well, Sweetheart, some things are more important than a goodnights kiss. Not many things mind you, but some things. Now, we're already at the railing. Just turn around and look. I'll hold onto you the entire time, please." When he was done with his little speech, I opened my previously closed eyes, and turned in his arms. I might as well get on with it. He was not going to give up, I could tell.

Shutting my eyes again, feeling his breath on the back of my neck, and his arms around my waist I said, "You aren't doing this just so you can hold on to me, are you,?"

"You discovered my evil plan," he said as he laughed.

"If I take a look, you have to promise me you'll take me somewhere else, okay?"

"If you take a look and you still want to leave, then yes, I promise you I will take you somewhere else."

"Don't let go," I said sternly

"Never," he answered back, quite serious…he didn't think he would ever let me go. I opened her eyes, and looked back at him first. He winked at me and kissed her cheek. I turned my head back around, took my hands off his (which were still tightly around her waist) and put my hands on the railing.

I took a deep breath, thought to myself, 'I cannot believe I am about to do this', and with my heart beating faster than I ever remembered it beating before, I started to lean toward the railing.

"Just a bit more, Darling," he encouraged.

I took a quick peek, let out a yelp, and turned back around in his arms. my arms went tightly around his waist. "Come on, sweety That wasn't even a proper look," he chastised.

"You're going back on your word," I whimpered.

"No, I'm not. It's just you must take a proper look to hold up your end of the bargain," he scolded.

"I really do hate you," I said, again looking up to his red eyes.

"Yes, I really do know that," he smirked.

"FINE!" and with that, I pushed herself away from his body, grasped the railing, and really looked around. I had to admit, it was a beautiful view . I could even see the sun setting in the distance. Then, a thing occurred to me. I looked at the building across the street from them. I started counting the floors of that building. One, two, three, I stopped at twelve. It was twelve stories high, and it was higher than the building where twe were. WHAT?

"Gilgamesh, how can this building be twenty-two floors high, when the building across the street is taller at twelve stories high?" I asked him, as I whipped around to face him.

"Oh. did learn numbers? I didn't know you counted that high. Well, you did say you didn't trust me. Besides, I just thought if you were going to be all scared of heights, better make it good for you, you know. Now, wouldn't you have really felt stupid acting like that if I told you this building only had ten floors? I was really thinking of you the entire time," he responded with a small grin.

"YOU!" I yelled, and hit him once more for good measure.

"OUCH! That really hurt," he whined while putting his hands up on his chest. "See if I ever try to help you conquer a fear again! " He waited a few moments, while I continued to glare at him, and decided to take my hand. "Do you really hate me, Saber?"

"More than ever!" I answered.

"Splendid!" he laughed, 'I wouldn't want it any other way. I wouldn't want you to fall in love with me or anything."

"No worries there, ," I retorted back. I moved over to the table and sat down. He picked up the chair I dropped earlier, and sat down facing mr, and he studied me for a moment.

he poured me some wine, and then he poured some for himself. He picked up his glass, as if to make a toast to me, and said, "To King Arthur, the bravest king I know." He took a drink, and added, "Well, drink up, Darling."

" I didn't mean it." He said

"mean what?" I asked I exactly knew what he meant but I wanted to play with him.

" you falling in love with me, it would be the best thing that would ever happen to me." He said slightly feeling smug

"you mean happened" I stated I wanted him off the hook. I looks like I'm in love with him.

"huh!?"

" I think I'm falling in love with you" I snapped

"think?"

" okay I love you" I said

"that's better considering you have to marry me." He said

"aren't you going to say I love you too?" I asked astonished

" I love you too." He said as he touched my face and suddenly I felt a rush of heat coming to my face and I just realized that I have actually blushed. And what I wanted to know he said it, so I'm happy and I don't mind living happily ever after in his arms.


End file.
